Hypothetically Speaking
by Cort 85
Summary: Conjecture between General O'Neill and Colonel Carter about a hypothetical situation. Intended to be a supplement to Continuing on from Continuum in my All Good Things Series but I think that it can also work as a standalone. Pre S/J Ship.


A/N: This is set in late 2007 after the end of Season 10.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Hypothetically Speaking**

Everyone at the briefing room table began getting up after being dismissed by General O'Neill from another one of his monthly visits.

"Carter," Jack said, to get her attention as she turned to head out. "Got a few to go topside with me?"

"Of course sir," was the nearly automatic reply Sam gave. She did have some experiments that she was looking forward to starting but that was also nothing new.

Once they got through the last checkpoint, Jack led the way off towards the side of the mountain so that could go for a walk.

They walked on in companionable silence for a while before Sam broke the reverie, "Umm, sir. Was there something that you actually wanted to talk about?" She was rather enjoying the view, and that wasn't just limited to the scenery, but she did have work to get started before she would be able to leave for the day.

"Hmm…" Jack began to say while he stopped walking to consider the question before he finally answered, "No, there is nothing that I _actually_ wanted to talk about," and resumed walking.

Still in step with him, Sam decided to try a different approach. "Ok, so how about hypothetically then?" she inquired figuring that he had a reason for emphasizing 'actually'.

Jack considered this for the briefest of moments before answering, "Sure, why not."

Their walk continued on in the companionable silence that it had start it when Jack had finished gathering his thoughts to get this started. "So, do you think that, hypothetically speaking of course," he said with a hand gesture.

"Of course," Sam quickly agreed.

"That two people," he said, picking up from where he left off, "who years ago admitted to having strong feelings for one another but who were unable to act on them."

"Perhaps a Colonel and a Major?" Sam supplied straight-faced, to show that she was following along while trying to not show her amusement at how this was starting off. She also had to contend with keeping her excitement in check about the direction that this non-conversation looked to be going.

With a nod of agreement, Jack continued on, "Yes, that example will work. So, many years after their admission not much has changed between them except for maybe their ranks. They are still friends and colleagues but nothing more… unfortunately," he finished so softly that his last word was almost left unheard.

Having reached an overlook with a bench, they both had a seat and took in their surroundings.

After a moment Jack spoke up again, "So for this hypothetical pair, do you think that anything would change for them if an opportunity presented itself that allowed them to express their 'strong feelings'?"

"Well sir," Sam began in reply, "hypothetically, anything is possible," she finished with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "But I suppose that after so much time that they wouldn't want to have to wait any longer than what they already had to. With such an opportunity, I expect that they would just want to skip ahead to the result of what those feelings would lead to so as to have not have any more wasted time."

"Well then," Jack said, "That's definitely something to remember. I would then expect that if either should become aware of such an opportunity that they would give the other a head's up about it."

"But of course," Sam started, "I expect such news would be most welcome to this hypothetical pair."

They held each other's eyes in the moments that followed and eventually shifted to take in the view one last time before heading back down the path.

The walk back seemed disproportionately shorter than how it had started and as they were nearing the end of it Jack spoke up once more, "Well then Carter, thanks for not having an actual conversation with me."

"Think nothing of it sir," was her simple reply as they parted to go their separate ways, neither aware that they were both looking noticeably happier than they had in a while.


End file.
